Bashful
Bashful (voiced by Billy West1) – Bashful is shy and sweet. He harbors a crush on Queen Delightful and hides in embarrassment when he hears his name.4 West describes Bashful as a sweet character who tries to catch up to the others, but likes that he has another side. He even serves as a assistant to Skoodge as well. Appearance Bashful's shirt and pointed hat both have green yellow and yellow green stripes. His hat features an orange patch and goes beyond his eyes and nose, which fits his personality. Completing the look are his gray pants and orange-brown shoes. Bashful sports an golden blond beard and golden messy hair. Personality In The 7D, Bashful is extremely shy. He panics whenever his hat is removed in front of everyone, as shown in "Goldilocks and the 7D," where he has to find another object to cover his face. He is also good at hiding when being bothered. There are, however, signs of Bashful being brave. In "The Big Bash," he became a masked vigilante known as the Big Bash by accident. Riding on a bull, Bashful helped the people of Jollywood (saving a baby and helping a school pupil solve an algebraic equation are among the good deeds). The Big Bash's biggest break is when he saved Queen Delightful from falling when Grim's spell hit her golden Sky Bucket. Thanks to Bashful's disguise, the queen doesn't know who the vigilante really was, but at least her left shoe was returned to her (Bashful had it after a mishap earlier in the episode). In "Bathtub Bashful," it's revealed that Bashful has a great singing voice similar to Elvis Presley's while in the shower. Queen Delightful stopped by at the 7D's to find out where the voice came from and invited Bashful to appear at her annual Jollypalooza concert. At first Bashful didn't want to perform in front of the crowd (he was shown to sing in his normal voice outside the bathtub) but relented. At the talent show his Elvis-style voice wowed the crowd, and suddenly he gained the confidence to step out of the bathtub to perform in person while wooing Queen Delightful. It's also revealed in the same episode that since Doc has let Bashful down lots of times, Bashful has trouble trusting Doc. As for his crush on the queen, Bashful gets really nervous when he's around her and faints when he hears her name. In all of his main roles, he seems to show his crush on Queen Delightful and step out of character. He's also shown cockiness about his chances with her because in "Free Teensy," he pops out from behind her and makes a cute face while saying, "She can't get enough of me." It is also revealed that Bashful can be somewhat sassy in the episode "Buckets" when he tells Lord Starchbottom to "beat it" after "calling dibs" on watching Queen Delightful. According to Shea Fontana, one of the writers for The 7D, there will be more episodes showcasing Bashful's crush on Queen Delightful. Skills Bashful has the ability to camouflage himself, making himself invisible to others as shown in "The Rock of Sages" and "Knight School". As mentioned above, he's really good at hiding; for example, in the episode "Funniest Haircut Day" he uses the Hidey Hole Forest to his advantage in finding Grumpy. Relationships Queen Delightful In several episodes, Bashful displays a huge amount of admiration towards Queen Delightful so much that he harbors a crush on her. The first episode to reveal that he has a crush on her is "The Big Bash". During confessions, Grumpy says that in addition to the crush, Bashful gets all "flibbety-gibberty" when he's around her. But Bashful falsely denies this as he's inside a churning bucket, but faints when Grumpy says Queen Delightful's name. So far, Delightful does not know about Bashful being in love with her; however, there are a few occasions that she gave him some affection as a means of saying thanks. Due to the series' cancellation in January 2016 that led to the reduction of episodes beyond the first season, whether Delightful would fall in love with Bashful remains unresolved. Quotes *Oh my God! *Speak of the devil, Skoodge. *Ah...nothing compares to the smell of cheap plastic novelty items. Pranks, gags, and gross-out toys as far as the eye can see! walks down an aisle Isn't it everything I said it would be, Skoodge? (""Pranks a Lot"") *Oh great, Farkle. This is my friend Skoodge. He wants to become a prankster too. *You see, Skoodge, Farkle here is the master. I learned all I know about pranks from him. Ok, Farkle, let's see what you've got. *Nah. What else you got? *Wow! Invisible Spray! *Gee, Skoodge, just think of the pranks we could pull with this! Farkle some money *Here it is, Skoodge. The ultimate prank. Invisible Spray! *You're not getting up ahead of me. *Come on! Let me see! Personal talk. *Guys, quick peeping slime! *Let me see! *We know you're dying get a grips with them. *Oh. What should we do the former members of Mordecai's Gang? (Pointed at former members of Mordecai's Gang) ("The Gang Civil War") *We killed it. ("We Bare Regular Bears") *OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!﻿ *NOOOOOOOO! *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWESHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!!!!!! *How did it happened? *What in the sam hill!?!?!! *Part of the journey is the end. * What would they say to the owners? *I guess, there's only one thing left for me to do. *I don't have much time left. *So tell us what happened? *What? No, no, no. What's going on? *Why does he wanna ruined my entire life? *He escaped and locked me into his cell. We've got to find him before he strikes again. *On second thought, never mind. *Hooray! I've got it. *Or I could just tell everyone the truth and have you terminated. Gallery Bashed.png Bathtub Bashful 22.JPG S01e13b Bashful makes a cute face.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline